creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Gate
Basic Information Industrial Gates are doors for fences that will also keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence nor a wicket gate in Creativerse, even if the fence or gate is only 1 block in height. All wicket gates in Creativerse are the size of 1 block in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, wicket gates can now be locked and can be wired to activation devices. How to obtain Industrial Gates cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These wicket gates can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Industrial Gates are included in the Industrial Pack and building kits for Industrial Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not the crafting recipe for these gates. Already crafted Industrial Gates can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted Industrial Gates will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Industrial Gate is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R44 in June 2017, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Industrial Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft one Industrial Gate, you will need: * 2 Iron Rods made from an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest * 1 Obsidian Rod made from an Obsidian (Bar) in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chest, or obtainable from Keepas of any kind How to use Industrial Gates can be placed into the game world for building purposes, mainly as an entrance placed between several Industrial Fences. You can rotate Industriale Gates by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all wicket gates of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two wicket gates of the same type next to each other, the gates will automatically link and then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the gates once more if it doesn't work right away. When wicket gates are open, the door leaves and also the jambs, including the one in the middle of two gates, will not pose any resistance when walking through them (no collision mesh). Placing more than two wicket gates adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the wicket gate adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of wicket gates next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Formerly, even different wicket gate types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two wicket gate leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their "handles" are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of wicket gate leaves will both open and close together. Industrial Gates can be opened and closed by you by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close wicket gates that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the wicket gates; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed wicket gates, but some might be able to use their special attacks through wicket gates on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot even "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a wicket gate. However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a wicket gate just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the wicket gate as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed wicket gate with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing wicket gates when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the wicket gate. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any type of wicket gates that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take a gate if players have set the permission level of the gate above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock wicket gates Currently all players can open and close unlocked wicket gates when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your gates (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the gate with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your gates - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the wicket gate. If you want to prevent players from simply jumping over the gates (which Creatures cannot), you should place the gates into doorways. Player characters cannot squeeze themselves through holes or gaps of only 1 block in height. If you plan to fence or wall your property in, then please consider that even though player characters can jump only 2 blocks high on game worlds with standard gravity, they can still overcome much higher obstacles if they own a Glider or if they can manage to jump down from high up like a pillar that they can build somewhere close to the wall or high fence after eating Food that will prevent falling damage... With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the wicket gate (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set gates so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the gate with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (gate), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like gates can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a gate, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the gate/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Gates will not auto-connect to fences, but when fences (like Industrial Fences) are placed next to Industrial Gates, the fences will automatically connect to the gates. They will not connect crosswise nor diagonally though, only to their sides. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will in general only connect to blocks and objects with flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Industrial Gates are parts of fences that are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over wicket gates nor fences that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to wicket gates which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the gate. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of wicket gates. If you place a solid object or block onto the gate, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. You also should not "recess" wicket gates into the ground, since this might disable their barrier function. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Fences Category:Doors Category:Store Category:Industrial Category:Wicket Gates Category:Wireable Category:Lockable